


I'm here for you

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Loss, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Omar goes to Ander after the fight with his father[POST S2 EP.4]





	I'm here for you

Tears slid down his cheeks as Omar pulled out his phone and clicked on the message app. Ander's chat page came up, not having closed it before he ran off to the club a few hours ago. His initial thought was to call Samuel, knowing he'll be there for him, and would let him crash for the night, but the hearts and smiley emojis that filled his and Ander's old conversations made him change his mind.

> **To:** **Ander** I had a fight with my dad. He kicked me out.

Although it felt good to finally be free from his family responsibilities, Omar didn't want he and his father's relationship to end like this. He didn't want to come to a physical fight with him, but his pent up anger and frustration had blown up, having been contained inside for too long.

All summer he had been confined to the store, helping his father. Nadia helped too, but their father prefered to see her studying than filling the shelves or standing behind the cash register. Cert, she was intelligent and had a great future in front of her, but it wasn't a reason to put his son down. Omar was smart too, just not in the same ways as his sister.

With his father's recent stroke, Omar had earned the full responsibility of the store - which fucking sucked. The ten minutes he took all summer to sneak and see Ander had lessened to none, just like his freedom. Wake up, store, sleep. That constituted his sad daily routine.

His phone vibrated in his hands, signaling an incoming message.

> **From: Ander **Come over. I have a warm bed for you ❤

.

Ander welcomed him with open arms.

They stayed in the entryway for a moment, Omar holding onto Ander's shoulders and burring his face in the crook on his neck, needing the comfort of his boyfriend. He breathed in the scent of familiarity and...love.

Omar hadn't told Ander what happened in details, only that he had fought with his dad and got kicked out, but Ander had a feeling that more had happened. His father was strict and very religious, but he wouldn't have kicked his son out over a simple argument. Did his father find out about Omar's sexuality? Or worse, that he was dating a _Christian_?

The older one pulled away, wiping his face, embarrassed. ''Sorry. I didn't mean to-''

Ander shook his head, cupping his cheek gently. ''It's okay. Come.''

He led Omar to his room, closing the door behind them.

Omar bit his lip, the extent of the fight with his father sinking in. This wasn't his first time in Ander's room - and certainly not the last - but, this time, he felt completely defeated and alone. His freedom had cost him so much, was it really worth it? He didn't have anyone but Ander anymore - and maybe his sister. 

He kept his gaze down, not meeting Ander's eyes when he called his name.

''_Omar_?''

The older one finally took the courage to look up, only to notice that the younger one was still wearing his jacket even though they had left the club a little less than one hour ago.

Omar pulled his eyebrows. ''Where were you?'' he asked, nodding at the jacket.

''I took Polo home, he wasn't feeling well.''

The sound of Polo's name made Omar feel uneasy. He knew about their history and he gave Ander a look. He didn't want to be _that_ kind of a boyfriend, but at the same time, he really couldn't lose Ander too.

''Polo's just a friend. I ditched him as soon as I got your message.'' Ander stepped closer to him. ''Wanna get to bed? It's not warm like I promised, but we can warm it up,'' he said with a small grin, trying to be funny to loosen the air a bit.

A small chuckle left Omar's lips. He nodded.

They peeled off their clothes, leaving them in a mess at the end of the bed before sliding under the covers. Ander's bed sheets felt much better, softer, against his bare legs. It smelled like him too, it was comforting. Exactly what Omar needed at the moment.

For once, getting into bed didn't lead to sex. Even if he had wanted to, his mind was so preoccupied that he probably wouldn't be able to get it up.

Ander scooted closer to him, leaving little to no space between them as they laid side by side, facing each other. It was rare that they'd get to be in a bed together. The younger one reached out and brushed his fingertips on Omar's chest, causing goosebumps to raise on his skin. 

Omar didn't reach to his touch, lost in his own thoughts.

''Do you, erm...want to talk about it? Your father,'' Ander suggested, taking Omar by surprise.

It was rare that they'd talk about personal things like their fears or struggles. Especially family issues. The last time they did, it was about Omar's arranged wedding. Thank god, that was no longer in the way of their relationship.

Omar looked down, moving away from Ander's touch to lay on his back. ''I don't want to bother you with my family problems...'' 

The shift made Ander frown, elevating his upper body on his elbows to look at his boyfriend. ''You're not,'' he assured, gazing into his eyes, soft and caring. ''I'm not one of those posh girls who asked people about their problems just to look like they care about others. I asked because I _care_. Because I _want_ to listen.''

Omar hesitated. He had never had someone that cared about him the way Ander did. Not even Samu. The situation with his father was heavy and he wasn't sure if Ander could handle it. All Ander knew was that he was strict and religious, but to what extent?

''I'm warning you, you might hear things you won't like.'' 

Ander wanted Omar to feel comfortable enough to trust him and to talk about these things with him. Especially if they planned for their relationship to be long term. 

He shrugged. ''We all got daddy issues.'' It was meant to be a half serious joke but Ander wasn't sure if Omar would find it funny. 

Omar scoffed a laugh and shoved the curly haired one, getting secondhand embarassement. ''Shut up...''

Grinning at his own words, Ander laid his head on Omar's shoulder, one of his arm loosely resting over his middle.

It took a moment before Omar started talking. It was clear that a million different thoughts were going through his head, as if he was calculating every single step. Ander could see him shut his eyes and take deep breaths. He didn't want to rush him in any way, knowing that it would only increase the older boy’s anxiety. He could already feel his heartbeat thumping real fast. In fact, it was the first thing he had noticed when he opened the door for him - that, and the tears stains on his cheeks. So, he waited patiently, not saying a word as he caresses his boyfriend's stomach and chest, sometimes his arm too, simply wanting to make him feel at ease.

''When Nadia and I got home from the club, our parents were arguing. I didn't emptied the cash register when I left nor locked the store's door. I got your text and ran to the club, _I ran to you_.''

A small smile tugged at Ander's lips, kissing Omar's chest. Omar coming to the club was the highlight or Ander's night - and probably Omar's too. Getting to kiss, hold and dance with his boyfriend at the club, in the middle of his friends, was something he had dreamed of doing for so long.

''Baba started to blame me for Nadia's rebellings and how irresponsible I was. He was right on that one, I shouldn't have left the store unlocked. Then, he went on about how there was rules under his roof and I taunted him, saying I was already punished by being forced to take care of the store. He was getting riled up, I could feel it, but I kept going and asked if he was going to hit me-'' Omar's breath faltered, memories still fresh and wound still open, and Ander tightened his hold.

It was his first time opening about his father's abusive behavior and, as expected, Ander was a bit shocked but didn't flinch. Although Ander's parents put pressure on him for things like school and tennis, he could _never_ imagine his father putting a hand on him. Knowing that someone had put a hand on his boyfriend raised anger inside him. The whole situation broke his heart. He couldn’t understand how someone as kind hearted and pure as Omar could be mistreated in such a way. The sadness of the situation made him feel for Omar.

''He took me by my throat and I pushed him and he hit a shelf and fell with it. I tried to help him up and he refused my help and told me to go. Mama didn't want him to kick me out, she begged him not to, but he told me he didn't want to see me again.'' Omar paused. ''I should be happy, I'm finally free, but I'm not. What I gained isn't worth what I lost. I...I'm _alone_ now.''

Ander's instincts jumped in, immediately correcting him. ''You're _not_ alone, Omar. I'm here.'' He pressed their foreheads together, speaking softly as he stared into his eyes. ''You have me. I know I can't replace everything you loss, some things cannot be replaced, but I'm here.'' 

It warmed Omar's heart to know that Ander was there for him. A part of him already knew, but it's always nice to be reminded. He leaned into his touch, closing his eyes.

''I can talk to my mom, I'm sure she'll let you stay here.'' 

Omar shook his head, pulling away from Ander, and sat up. The offer was nice, but he couldn't accept. ''I can’t just come into your life uninvited!'' he hissed, trying to remain quiet with Ander's mom sleeping below them. She probably had no idea he was here. ''I can’t just put out all my problems for you to take care of. It’s not fair to your or your parents, specially since they’re going through that divorce. I just gotta find a job, I-I can get a place-'' 

Sighing, Ander followed him and nuzzled into Omar's naked back, rubbing his face against it as he caressed his arm until Omar put his hand over his, lacing their fingers together. ''Don't worry about the divorce. I _want_ you to stay here.''

''I'm fine letting you in and lean on you when I'm down, but I don't want to intrude into your family's life, Ander.''

Ander shook his head, staying stubborn. ''You’re not intruding, I want you here and that’s that. I'm not letting you go without having the certainty that you'll have a safe roof on your head. You're staying here, at least for a couple days. We’ll figure something out together.'' 

Knowing he won't win this battle, Omar declared defeat. Ander was right anyway: he had nowhere else to go to.

He kissed the back of Omar's shoulder blade. Placing his cheek on his back after, he took a deep sigh, a part of him still unsure if Omar had agreed to staying with him. ''Promise me you'll be there when I wake up tomorrow? I don’t wanna wake up to an empty bed and wonder where you've gone off to.'' He bit his lip waiting for an answer, but it never came; he could only hear Omar's soft breathes.

After a few minutes, the older one nodded, bathing in Ander's hold and touch. 

A small smile bloomed on Ander’s lips. ''Good. Now lay back here and cuddle me. I'm sleepy.''


End file.
